


义人的转变/Conversion of the Righteous Man

by lengyu



Series: 转变/Conversion系列 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要习惯你的兄弟和魔鬼约会可不是一件简单的事情，Dean也没真打算妥协。与此同时Lucifer的容器出了问题，这迫使他必须要向某个兄弟求助。别忘了这里还有很多工作等待他们处理，而魔鬼卖车仅仅是其中一项。</p>
            </blockquote>





	义人的转变/Conversion of the Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversion of the Righteous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587279) by [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela). 



> 转变系列的第四个故事，也是迄今为止最后一个。部分对话桥段来自影集，大部分源于S506《我相信孩子是我们的未来》

_“去哪儿？”_

_Lucifer抬头望着天空。_

_“我觉得无所谓了。”他回答。_

_Sam疑惑地看着他，Lucifer笑了笑。_

_“那是件好事，这意味着我们想去哪都可以，如果我的父亲判断出我有价值，他会来找我们。”_

_Sam正欲开口，他的手机铃响了。他从外套口袋里掏出手机瞥了眼来电显示，不禁僵住了身子。_

_“是谁打来的？”Lucifer问。_

_“是Dean。”Sam微弱地说，矛盾地看了看大天使。手机在他掌心里不停地响着铃声，他渴望能够拥有一个简单的生活——不用在他恰巧是恶魔的大天使情人和他对恶魔恨之入骨、猎魔为业的哥哥中做出选择。_

_Lucifer很快打定了主意，他知道Dean迟早会打电话过来，而他们已经把这场交锋推迟得够久了。_

_“接电话，他想见你。”_

_“我觉得那不是个好主意。”_

_“你也想见他不是吗？现在别把他拒之门外。”_

_Sam咽了口唾沫，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的情人，在对方的注视下接通了电话。_

“你紧张吗？”

Sam用手指敲击气泵，“有一点。”他说。Lucifer全神贯注地看着他，似乎轻而易举的从猎人脆弱的回答中看透他的心思。

“如果我们要和Dean共同旅行，我们得把自己的车卖了。”猎人想了起来。他打量着正在加油的马自达，他们正在为这最后一段旅程给它加满燃料。

Lucifer仁慈地没反驳他从没想过、也从不需要一辆车，这意味车子实际上不属于“他们”，只有Sam坚持要利用传统的 _人类_ 旅行方式。大天使撇开头。

“如果Dean不接受我们怎么办？”他问，心里暗暗标注这句话更恰当的说法应该是“不接受 _我_ ”。“你要我走吗？”

“不。”Sam立即说，但事实上他的内心挣扎不已，脑子里不断冒出疑问。他想知道Castiel是不是已经告知Dean有关Lucifer的情况；自己有没有期待天使对Dean的反应有所准备；一个事先安排好的圣油陷阱会不会比一个意料之外的反应来得好些。

“我觉得到时候最好先让我和Dean谈谈。”猎人继续说。

Lucifer仅仅回头看着他。

——

与Dean约定见面的前一天，他们打破了之前一天内能做爱的最高记录，这也是Lucifer第一次体验车震。

——

“Sam。”Dean愉快地打招呼。

年轻的猎人没有反应，他的哥哥从外套摸出可以杀死恶魔的匕首。沉思了几分钟，Dean小心翼翼地捏着刀刃把匕首递给Sam。

“如果你认真想回来……”他开口，“你应该坚持用刀。我敢肯定你的能力生锈了。”

Sam迟疑地收下匕首，不敢接触Dean的目光。要怎样告诉你的哥哥，你和敌人上了床？你要怎么告诉他，你又重新步上了打开天启的老路？

“你怎么会改变主意？”他继续拖延着换了问题。

“说来话长，重点是……也许我们是对方的致命要害，也许他们会找到某种方法利用我们对抗彼此，我不清楚有没有这种可能。我只知道我只有你，而你也只有我。不仅如此，我们还能让对方保持人性。”

Sam点点头表示赞同，他回头看了一眼自己的车，Lucifer靠在引擎盖上注视着他们，他在等待Sam的许可。

“我不是一个人。”Sam坦白说。

Dean瞧了眼陌生人。Sam刚把车停在这条泥路上，他就注意到了这个男人。他甚至还觉得内心隐隐作痛，看起来他的弟弟没他活的也挺好，这么短的时间里就有人取代了他的位置。

“没有更多谎言。”年轻的猎人继续说，“这不像以前，”他忽略这和过去其实没多大差异的事实，“我是Lucifer的容器，他告诉我的。”

“谁告诉你的？”Dean询问。他没有质疑消息真伪反而追问把信息透露给Sam的传递者，由此可见Dean比他先前承认的知道更多。

“Lucifer。”

Dean脸色变得苍白，“那个魔鬼？他怎么找到你的？”

Sam耸耸肩。他从没问过Lucifer这个问题，现在看来这已经无关紧要。

“而且他放了你？”他的哥哥又问。

“他还在我身边。”年纪稍大的猎人僵住身体，或许只是简单的不愿把两者扯上关系，Sam补充说，“我们达成了一个协议，别误会，我希望我能和你重新在一起，但Lucifer……他爱我。只要他关心我，天启就会取消，所以我不会离开他。”

Dean终于想到要呼吸，他用低沉恶狠狠的语气问：

“这是某个 _玩笑_ ？”

Sam不经意地退缩了一下，Dean发怒前听起来总是这个口吻，即便如此他摇了摇头。如他期望的那样,Dean怒吼：

“你 _他妈在逗我_ ？!”

但愿现在上帝能保佑他们。

“要不是我知道这么做没有任何帮助，”Dean咬牙切齿地说，“我现在就会毙了他。你觉得与其用比喻的说法让他骑在你的屁股上，直接 _字面上_ 允许他这么干会更好？”

Sam盯着地面重重地咽了口唾沫，但依然坚定地站在Dean和他的情人中间。

“你怎么能？”Dean低声说，难以置信地晃动脑袋，“怎么可以？”

Sam听到背后泥土和碎石翻动的声音，暗示Lucifer一步步向这边走来。Sam不知道这是件好事，还是件糟糕透顶的坏事。

“你是Michael的容器。”Lucifer评论。

“说些我没听说过的。”Dean厉声说。

“你说的那些话听起来像极了Michael，简直让人觉得他已经占据了你的身体。”

“没有人会骑在我的屁股上！”

出乎意料的是Lucifer对Dean的侮辱无动于衷。“召唤Castiel。”他建议。

年长的Winchester握紧拳头，显然正抑制住自己挥拳的欲望。

“等他出现你就能当场消灭他？”

“Dean，”Sam提醒说，“Castiel已经知道了。”

他的哥哥仿佛被冻住一般，Sam太清楚浮现在对方脸上的表情——背叛。

“Castiel。”Lucifer轻声呼唤。Dean瞪视着他。

Sam宁愿Dean继续怒瞪Lucifer，而不是在听到预示Castiel露面的翅膀拍打声后流露出受伤的眼神。

天使盯着Dean，相当清楚盘旋在猎人大脑中的想法。

“Dean——”他开了口。

“什么都别说！别说了！”Dean揉揉前额，感觉到双眼干涩头痛欲裂。

Sam清了清嗓子，“我很抱歉，Dean。也许我应该在电话里就告诉你。”

他的哥哥虚弱地笑了笑，一点幽默的成分也没有。“我不觉得那有什么改善。”

“有没有人介意告诉我，你们怎么和撒旦成了永远的好朋友？”

“我遇见他的时候并不知道他的身份。”Sam开始说，“但是我喜欢他，我冒了险，我猜我们……相爱了。”他忽略Dean尖锐夸张的笑声，“他会帮我们。”

“哦是吗？他这么告诉你的？你怎么知道他没有撒谎？之前的天使可没少骗过我们，我要是说错了记得纠正我，但堕天使比他们更卑鄙。”

“我没有说谎。”Lucifer反驳。

Dean又讽刺地笑了，“这种话我听过太多遍了。”

“如果他撒谎，我会知道。”另一个天使为Lucifer辩解。

“拜托！你连Uriel都不了解！”Dean责备Castiel。即使他明白自己表现得有失公正，但目前他管不了那么多。

Lucifer经过Sam直接走到Dean面前，“你要我怎么证明？”他问。

说实话Dean自己都不知道。他不想要什么证明，他只希望Lucifer _消失_ 。

——

“请给我一杯朗姆酒。“大天使点单的同时眼神没有离开Sam，他的整个举止都暗示出他的要求绝非偶然。

年轻的猎人不怎么赞赏这种幽默。他绝不会忘记大天使往他赤裸的身体上倒朗姆酒还舔干净的经历。但现在不是回忆的好时机。

最终，会面没有造成流血伤亡也没动用枪支，以Dean一句“ _我要好好想想_ ”落下帷幕。

“马上就来。”

即使现在对于买醉来说为时过早，他们还是走进一家酒吧。Castiel跟着Dean走了，也许试图解释他们的原因，但根据Sam对他哥哥的了解，要改变Dean的思想简直天方夜谭。

Sam点了啤酒，虽说他对度数更高的酒精持有浓厚兴趣。可万一Dean打电话过来Sam却醉了，情况处理起来将会耽误得更久。

酒保很快就给他们端来酒，Sam对他没在自己的位子旁稍作逗留不胜感激。

“所以，”Lucifer说，“我假设我们要等你的哥哥作出决定才能离开？”

Sam无言地点头。

“好。”Lucifer能看出他的情人没有聊天的情绪。与大多数人类不同，大天使不需要与他的情人频繁交流，他亦能享受Sam沉默的陪伴。

半小时后Castiel加入了他们。Lucifer为他点了杯饮料，令Sam大为惊异的是天使默默地接受了。

“你有没有说服Michael的容器我没打算伤害Sam？”Lucifer随口问了一句。

“没有，他不信任你。他想一个人安静地呆着，不过我相信他明天就会回来。”

Sam没那么乐观但也没发表评论。也许Lucifer感应到人类郁闷的心情，为他点了更多饮料。Sam没有拒绝，喝光了Lucifer摆在他眼前的所有酒精。酒吧打烊，Sam视线模糊不得不借助Lucifer的帮忙才回到他们的房间。Castiel看上去不确定到底要不要扶一把，最终他声称自己继续寻找上帝。

除了脑袋和枕头接触、Lucifer帮他脱下鞋子的隐约记忆，Sam对之后发生的一切都记不清了。

第二天醒来，意料之中的宿醉折磨着Sam。Lucifer不在房内，Sam艰难地从床上爬起来走进浴室洗澡。梳洗完毕他觉得自己清醒了不少足以出门寻找食物。他瞥了一眼手机，屏幕显示一条来自Dean凌晨两点发过来的短讯。

_在菲利普餐厅等你吃早饭。_

早餐通常代表九点左右，而现在已经过了一刻钟。Sam收好了他的钥匙和钱包，给Dean发了条简讯： _马上就来_ 。

门外迎接他的是一幅不常见的景象——Lucifer和一个五十多岁的男人深入探讨着什么。鉴于他们站在马自达面前，可想而知这就是他们谈话的中心。

“一万六，这个价格很合理。”男人说。

“是啊。”Lucifer坚定地说。实际上Sam买车才花了一万二。

“怎么了？”Sam插了进来。

大天使露出浅笑转过来看着他，“Sam，这是Phil。他有兴趣买我们的车。我觉得既然我们不再需要它，不如就卖了。”

“我会买的。”Phil宣布，看起来对自己的决定异常满足。

“当然。”Lucifer自然而然地说，重新看着那个人类，“等你付了钱，它就是你的了。”

没等Phil回答，Sam打断他们，“可以让我们先单独讨论一下吗？”他亲切地恳求，没等对方回应就拉着Lucifer走到一旁。

“你在干什么？”一走出对方的听力范围，Sam就低声质问。

“我在卖车。”大天使回答，明显没觉得这里面存在什么问题。

“你在诈骗那个家伙！”

Lucifer摇摇头，“他想要辆车，通常情况下他的妻子不允许他，但是……”

“你操纵他？”Sam怀疑地问，“我们还不知道是不是要放弃那辆车！”

“我们不需要了。Dean昨晚给你的手机发了短讯，他希望你重新加入他。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“不管怎么样。只是……别让Phil太后悔，好吗？”

年轻人快速转身离开，没有见到魔鬼嘴角勾起的得意笑容。也许他对自己情人的反应早已心知肚明，并且故意这么做。

Sam很快穿过街道走向名叫菲利普的餐厅。假如这不是附近三家餐厅中比较出色的一家——其他两家差透了，Dean估计宁愿死也不会来。

“你现在才来。”Sam终于坐了下来，Dean埋怨说。

“对不起。”Sam道歉，“我睡过头了。”

“好吧。”Dean的叹息清晰可闻，他即将说出口的一番话无疑让他付出了很大努力。这给予Sam希望，但愿Lucifer的想法是正确的。

但就在他的哥哥开口之前，一名服务员走到他们桌前为Sam点单。等他走后Dean说：

“我错了，暂时分开没让我们变强反而把我们削弱了。我希望你能回来，但我真的没预计到你居然勾搭上了魔鬼。”

Sam点点头一言不发。他能想象得出这对他的哥哥而言是个多么沉重的打击，他好奇不管Castiel对Dean说了什么是否都不管用。

“Castiel说你让他……”Dean的脸苦恼得皱成一团，“亲吻你的脚趾，或别的什么，我完全不想知道。”

“他会留在我身边。”Sam谨慎地说，“即使我想，我可能也离不开他。如果你受不了，我们很快又会产生矛盾，这是我们目前最不能承担的风险。”

他的哥哥苦涩地笑了笑，“相信我，我很清楚。”他用探寻的目光看着Sam，“这一点都没让你想起Ruby？”

Sam紧咬下唇，不确定该说什么，“你说的没错。”他承认，“这应该让我想起Ruby，可惜没有。”

“我不能保证能像上次一样放手不管。”

“我知道不能指望太多，可是Castiel接受了。”

“Castiel还听信天堂的那群混蛋，这构不成论点。”

“那么你只要给Lucifer一个机会，自己作出决定。”

“告诉我，你觉得我们究竟怎么做才能阻止天启？”

“Lucifer希望找到上帝，但我们从……某个来源得到消息，一旦时机成熟上帝会主动找上我们。”

“某个来源？”Dean扬起眉毛，“我觉得我不想知道。不管怎么样Cas的方案也一样，我可没抱太大期望。”

“我觉得Lucifer还没有把他听到消息告诉Castiel，等我们下次看到他，我会让他知道。”

“那好吧。要么我们找到上帝，要么上帝找到我们，在此之前我猜我们得重操旧业，把目标重新放回食尸鬼、精灵和幽灵。”

对于未来的前景，Dean看起来并没有闷闷不乐。相较于近期丢在他们身上的命运，食尸鬼、精灵、幽灵包括其他在Dean下地狱前他们追捕过的超自然生物可以说小菜一碟。

“那不是全部。”Sam提出异议，“天堂和部分地狱始终想开启天启，我们大概也得介入。”

“等时机成熟。”Dean同意地说。

——

Sam回到旅馆房间，Lucifer躺在床上翻阅当天报纸等待着他。

“你把车卖了？”Sam问。

“对。”大天使指了指床头柜的一大堆钞票，“一万六。”

人类没有质疑Lucifer的话，而是出于习惯快速清点了下纸钞，把它们全部塞进一个塑料包。

“我们要走了。”Sam解释。

“你是说我们？”

“对。”Sam嗓音中充满着自豪，“我们。”

Lucifer无需第二个提示，他打了个响指，把Sam所有物全都传送到他的背包里。

Sam丢给他的情人一个温柔却又带几分恼怒的眼神。

“这一点都不有趣。”他轻轻地责备。

不管怎么说他没多少东西需要打包，过去他和Dean从不会带走必需品以外的东西。Lucifer只是对他笑了笑。

——

Dean坐在车里等他们。Sam怀念Impala，他怀念打开车门她所发出的吱呀声，怀念车上的旧皮革座椅。Dean温柔地拍了拍仪表盘。

Sam把行李统统扔进后备箱。就和之前打量马自达一样，Lucifer也扫视着这辆车，仿佛在判断这辆交通工具有没有让他容忍的价值。

“我一般坐在后面。”Castiel表示。

Sam差点被天使意想不到的出现吓得发抖，他转过身来。

Lucifer仅仅看了他一眼，一语不发地消失了，很快出现在后座椅。Castiel打开离他最近的那扇车门。

“Dean喜欢我们像‘普通人’那样开门。”

他钻进车子坐在大天使身边，Sam坐在副驾的位置上。

“我不是‘普通人’。”Lucifer回答，“我是一个大天使。”

“没错，还是魔鬼本人。我们了解。”Dean特意调整了后视镜以便能密切留意堕天使的一举一动。接着他按下录音机，扼杀了一切交流的可能。

 

人类兄弟带着两个天使踏上了旅程，进一步说是踏上了阻止世界末日的公路之旅。一路上他们有机会消费一万六美金，还得到了一个永远耗费不尽荣光的帮手。

起初他们不过是漫无目的地驱车前行，Lucifer一直呆在兄弟身边，Castiel偶尔会动身寻找上帝。即使Lucifer早已告知Cas他从耶稣那里得到的消息，年轻的天使依旧我行我素没有放弃搜索。Dean似乎主张只要Cas心甘情愿，他就不会阻止。

至于Lucifer，魔鬼无法（或者说，更像是不愿意）管住他该死的爪子。有时候Dean得出Lucifer不过是为了惹恼自己才恶作剧的结论。Sam没多久就对他的情人和哥哥之间不断激怒彼此的做法感到厌烦。

每当他们停下来过夜Sam和Lucifer共住一间房，Dean就坚持要隔壁房间。看来哪怕是清晰可闻的做爱声也没办法让他保持距离。

——

与撒旦同行有不少优势。例如他熟知每一个存活于世、令人毛骨悚然的怪物。有他相伴猎魔成了一个儿童游戏。他可以轻轻打个响指让幽灵灰飞烟灭，连坟墓都不挖直接烧毁尸体。

恶魔为伴的另一个特点则是他拥有扭曲的幽默细胞——如果Dean能简单忽略这个天使的身份，他会相当欣赏。Lucifer绝对喜欢惩罚那些他觉得罪有应得的人。通常来说他把范围限定为全人类，但显然Sam对他具有绝对的影响力，大天使退而求其次答应只会给恐同、人渣和其他诸如此类的混蛋制造麻烦。Dean平时不采取任何行动，暗自愉悦地一旁观看——他永远不会大声承认。

重聚后的第二次猎魔指引他们来到内布拉斯加州。一个邪恶的牙仙拔光一个男人的牙齿引起了他们的注意。Dean敢发誓一到小镇，他就瞧见Lucifer嗤之以鼻的神情。

Sam疑惑地扬起眉毛看着他的情人。

“这是一个反基督者的家。”大天使说。

“难道不是‘那个’反基督者？”Dean问。

Lucifer似乎没打算回答，Sam丢给他一个疑问的眼神。

“人类永远没法正确理解。”他终于开口解释，“反基督者不是我的孩子，它是恶魔之子。他们也被称作坎比翁，拥有强大的力量。如果他们下定决心，用一个意念就能摧毁天堂的外在。我在人间的存在增加了他们的法力。”

“好极了。”Dean反讽道，“那我们要怎么做？”

“我们可以去确认他不会反抗我们。只要恶魔没有控制他，这里的人就没有危险。”

“我们要怎么阻止？”Sam提问。

Lucifer耸耸肩，“选择权在于他。”

Sam叹了口气，“那我们得尽快找到他。” 

反基督者的名字叫Jesse Turner，八岁左右。等Castiel加入这个案子，他坚决主张杀死那个男孩。Dean和Sam强烈反对，提出建议要把孩子交给Bobby，但两兄弟都无法说服天使。

“我决不允许发生这种事。”他说完就消失了。

霎时之间没有人作出任何反应。

“哦该死。”Dean咒骂着转过头看向Lucifer，“你就不能阻止他？”

大天使眨了眨眼，“为什么？Castiel的话有道理，要是反基督者决定反抗我们，这里面存在一定的风险。假如他死掉就构不成威胁了。”

“所以你根本不在乎？”

“是的，我为什么要在乎？Jesse Turner对我毫无意义。”

“操你的！”Dean说，“走吧，Sam。我们去救那个孩子。”他拔出车钥匙准备开门。

Sam没有直接跟上，反而注视他的情人。“你能帮我阻止Castiel吗？求你了？”

Lucifer回望他，一言不发地飞走了。翅膀扇动的声音几不可闻，想必是去追赶Castiel。

Dean的眉头几乎皱在一起，“你这么做大错特错，但如果你一直这么干，我完全赞成。” 

他们抵达Jesse的房子并且破门而入，发现Lucifer和Jesse站在客厅，大天使仔细研究躺在他掌心里的某个东西。

“来看看Jesse干了什么。”从Dean的角度看来，Lucifer的脸上绽放出一抹诡异的笑容。

这是一个玩具人——一个看起来神似Castiel的玩具人。标示性的长风衣和西装样样不缺，手中还握着一把银色刀刃。等这件事完了他们也许会拿来当嘲笑的好素材，但现在可不是觉得有趣的时候。

“那是……Castiel？”Dean问。

“是的，很惊人不是吗？”

“是我干的，但我怎么做到的？”Jesse问。

Dean小心翼翼地把Castiel的玩具从魔鬼手中取走，放在一旁的壁炉架上。

“你是个超级英雄。”Dean说。

“我？”

如果Dean敢于把目光从反基督者身上移开，他会看到Lucifer翻了个白眼。

“对。没错，不然谁还能把活人变成玩具？你是超人，只是少了披风和飞天靴。听着，我搭档和我……我们为政府的秘密部门工作，工作的目的就是为了找出有特殊能力的孩子。所以我们现在要把你带去南达科他州的一个秘密基地，你会在那里得到训练和恶魔战斗。”

“哦拜托，让我们开门见山好吗？”Lucifer打断Dean，“Jesse，你是一个坎比翁。”

“那是什么意思？”

“那意味着无论你相信什么都会变成现实。”Sam接下去说，“意味着你能随心所欲。”在能说出更多话之前，他的身体忽然砸上墙壁。  
Lucifer转身看去，Jesse的亲生母亲Julia被一个恶魔附了身，她站在门口。

“主人，我没想到会在这里见到您。”恶魔说。

大天使微微一笑，“你当然想不到。”

“你是谁？”Jesse询问那个恶魔。

她蹲下身靠近反基督者，“我是你的母亲。”

“不，你不是。”

“恩，你有一半人类的血统……也有一半我们的血统。”

“她是指恶魔，Jesse！”Dean插嘴。

恶魔站起来握紧拳头，Dean发出痛苦地呻吟不得不保持沉默。“别相信他们，他们在说谎。”

“够了。”Lucifer命令。他抬起手,Sam只来得叫出：

“别杀了她！”

无论大天使原本的意图是什么都已无从考究。他打了个响指，Julia的身体瞬间倒在了地上。他转过头看着Jesse：

“她说的对。你是半恶魔半人类的混血，现在由你来选择未来的人生，你想不想像她一样加入恶魔的行列毁灭人类？”

男孩疑惑不解地望着大天使，显然如此复杂的情况令他措手不及。

“恶魔说的没错，我们骗了你。”Sam说，“好吧这就是事实。我是Sam Winchester，他是我哥哥，Dean。我——我们捕猎恶魔，这是Lucifer。”

“Lucifer不是魔鬼吗？你不应该呆在地狱？”

“我搬出来了。”大天使回答。

Sam完全不知道要对此作何评论，他继续说：

“站在这里的女人，她的名字叫Julia。她是你的母亲，但是在她身体里跟你说话的东西是个恶魔。”

“恶魔？”

“恶魔已经死了。”Lucifer插进来提醒，“不过你的母亲没事，她只是睡着了。”

“然后……呃……现在可以说天使和恶魔发动了一场战争，而你也是其中一部分。”

“我只是个孩子。”

“如果你愿意，你可以加入其它恶魔。我阻止不了你，没有人可以。但如果你这么做……成千上万的人会死去。”

沉默在他们之间蔓延开来，Dean变得烦躁不安，想把Castiel从壁炉架上的移开，但是他忍住了。

Jesse看起来心事重重。

“假如我不想战斗呢？”他终于开了口。

“Jesse……”Sam蹲下来直视男孩的眼睛，“你很强大，比我们见到过的所有东西……还要强大。这让你变成了——”

“怪物。”

Sam畏缩了一下。这是一个他在自己大脑中重复过无数遍的词语。

“对某些人来说的确如此，但对我们来说不是。瞧，从某种程度上来说，我们也是怪物。”

“我不能留在这里是吧？”

“没错。”Dean说，“恶魔知道你住在哪里，会有更多的过来找你。”

“不带上爸爸妈妈，我不会走。”

“没有什么比家人更重要了，我们明白。”Sam说“如果你想带他们一起走，我们也没有意见。但你必须明白，这对他们来说也会有很大危险。”

“什么意思？”

“听着Jesse，”Dean又接下了话，“一旦你加入了战斗，无论输赢你都得坚持到底。”

Jesse扫了一眼他们，“我该怎么做？”

“我们无法告诉你，这是你的选择。我知道这不公平。”

“我能见见我的父母吗？我……我需要……和他们道别。”

等男孩上了楼，Lucifer说：

“你们应该了解不管坎比翁是否离开，他的父母都会成为目标。”

“没错。那我们要怎么说？”Dean反驳。

大天使无所谓地耸了一下肩膀，“随便。你想说什么都可以，这改变不了什么。”

“谢谢，你能更有用一点吗？”

“我可以。”  
Lucifer安静地笑着飞走了。Sam有充足的把握他的情人无论做什么都不会伤害到他们，可惜他的哥哥不这么认为。

那一夜Jesse Turner离奇失踪了。Sam和Dean都不知道他去了什么地方，Castiel终于从他的玩具形态被释放出来，Lucifer没有发表自己的观点，直到他和Sam回到旅店房间。

“我告诉他怎么抵抗恶魔，如果他够聪明，他会没事。”

“谢谢你。”Sam说，双手搭上Lucifer的肩膀。下一秒他倾身向前在对方脸颊上落下一个不带欲望的吻。

大天使看起来洋洋得意。

“今天那个恶魔……她似乎不知道你变节了。”Sam说。

“他们都不知道。地狱的恶魔都认为我只不过是暂时不想露面。我觉得这也许对将来有所帮助，何况我始终需要他们为我带来血液，但我恐怕这种局面持续不了太久。我们今天遇到的恶魔被摧毁了，以后还会碰到其他的，很快就会谣言四起。”

Sam思索着点点头。有时他还是无法适应与情人——魔鬼——讨论这个话题。迄今为止能保持Lucifer的肉身Nick完好无损的唯一理由即是他们偶遇的每一个恶魔，以及那些Sam看不到但Lucifer会在其他地方召唤出的部下被迫把他们的血液献给堕天使。Sam明白能让Lucifer站在自己这边，他们有多幸运。

“过来。”Lucifer说，伸出手把Sam拉到他的腿上。

Sam跨坐在他的情人身上，又一次俯下身吻了对方。这回吻落在唇上，时间也比之前更长。对他来说这看起来是个消磨夜晚的好方法。

几周后，情况急转直下变得越来越糟糕。Sam从Lucifer渐渐避开他的态度中能感觉到有些事不对劲。Lucifer没有离开——也许是因为他办不到，但他肯定避免和Sam过于亲近，包括做爱和一些轻微的爱抚。实际上，Lucifer避免一切涉及脱衣和肢体的接触。为了达成目的，他对怎样吐露出伤害到Sam的话语了如指掌，保证对方不愿意再靠近自己。

Sam想要有耐心，他尝试过了。但他们手头有个世界末日需要处理，尽管说起来很奇怪，但Lucifer是他们的天使，而且必不可少。他们承担不了Lucifer改变阵营的风险。

于是他干了任意一个大天使的情人都会干的事——拎出一桶圣油。

“Sam，你不是认真的。”Lucifer看了眼圣油说。

Sam艰难地咽了一口唾沫，“说实话，我很认真。我需要知道发生了什么，现在就要。如果你不告诉我，我就把你扔进圣油环里点上火柴，直到你对待在这个该死的同一个地点感到厌倦。”

Lucifer凝视他，但Sam丝毫不退让。最终大天使先移开了眼神。

“我的容器，”他说。

“它怎么了？”

Lucifer默默摊开手指，向Sam展现他十指间的脓包，红色溃烂的伤口布满了他的皮肤。

Sam的呼吸急促起来，“你的皮肤崩溃了。”

Lucifer抬了抬肩膀，“不完全是崩溃，更像是穿得太紧。”

这一次他没有在Sam走上前握住他双手仔细观察的时候退缩。

“一定有解决方案。”人类喃喃自语，“一个咒语、一个仪式，肯定有。”

“解决方案就是恶魔血，可现在我喝得太多，它让我很不舒服。”

“那就找其他的办法！别告诉我恶魔血是唯一的可行性！我不会失去你，不会像这样失去你！我宁愿说——”

Lucifer用手捂住Sam的嘴唇，不让他说出那个字。

“不。”他用低沉威胁的口吻要求，彼此的身体贴合得密不透风，“我这么做都是为了你！我不后悔，你明白吗？我对我们之间的任何事都不后悔！我愿意保持这种状态！”

Sam在他的手掌下轻点了一下头，Lucifer放开他。

“也许是有其他的方法。”Lucifer承认。

“好极了！快告诉我，我们马上就去找。”

大天使笑了起来，“你能冲进天堂的图书馆吗？Michael私人的那个？我可不这么认为。”他转身拉开了双方的距离。“从前，天使们知道一种仪式。那是很久很久以前，要追朔到你们人类仅仅是原始而又渺小的生物。”

“我以为我们现在也一样？”Sam试着调节气氛，至少他看到Lucifer的嘴角扯动了一下。没错，魔鬼拥有常人无法理解的幽默感。

“我不知道那个仪式，我那时候没兴趣。我的兄弟当然都清楚，或者有机会看到。”

“为什么不问问Castiel？”

Lucifer摇摇头，“我说的兄弟仅限于大天使。Castiel级别的天使，甚至Zachariah级别的都不知道只有大天使才有资格拥有的秘密。我们需要找到他们其中的任何一个，Raphael、Gabriel……或是Michael。”

Sam一语不发，但他大脑中绝对在想 _棒极了，该死的棒透了。_  
第二天吃早饭的时候Sam公布了这个消息。Lucifer和Castiel也坐在桌边，不是喝热巧克力就是盯着人类进食。

“我们需要抓住一个大天使。”年轻的Winchester宣布他的计划。

Dean装作一副漠不关心的样子使劲往嘴巴里塞更多的早餐，“好。”他一开口，别人就能看到他嘴里咀嚼到一半的食物。

“那是指Michael、Raphael或者Gabriel。”Sam继续说。

“太好了。如果我们幸运的话，Raphael还呆在我们为他准备的圣油环里。”

Lucifer挑起眉毛，“你们做了什么？”

Dean微微一笑，“我和Cas靠自己的能力抓了个大天使，把他困在里面。”

“我们以为他会知道父亲的去向。”Castiel一旁解释。

“然后？”堕天使追问。

“他声称我们的父亲死了，还说在他杀死我以后，是你把我复活的。”

“哦？我没意识到你的死亡。”Lucifer否认道，“肯定不是我复活了你，我连你的存在都不知道。至于我们的父亲，如果他死了我会感觉得到。”

“Raphael和你记忆中的完全不同了。”Castiel警告说。

Lucifer打断他的话，“你们把他留在哪里？”

“缅因州的沃特维尔。”

Lucifer消失了，他的翅膀几乎没发出半点声响。

“好极了。”Dean抱怨，“我们得和服务员解释，不经意间她的一个客人怎么会凭空出现又突然消失。”

他刚说完大天使就回来了。

“他不见了。”Lucifer说。

“好极了。”Dean重复了一遍，喝了一大口咖啡。

“不如去找Gabriel？”

Castiel瞪大双眼注视Lucifer，拒绝回答。

“怎么了？”Lucifer急切地问，明显丧失了耐心。Sam伸出一只手放在大天使的腿上安抚他，隔着牛仔裤Lucifer都能感觉到对方的握力。

“Gabriel几百年前就死了。”天使终于透露了这个噩耗。

“胡扯。”

“不，绝对不是。”Castiel反驳，情绪异常激动，“他的荣光被摧毁的那一刻我们都感应到了。”

有那么几秒大天使似乎踌躇了，但随即他回答，“我不相信。”

这回换成Castiel展开翅膀沉默地飞走了，他没有立即再回来。Dean扫了眼魔鬼。

“这可不好，伙计，这可不好。”

——  
Sam以为Lucifer会重复之前寻找上帝的步骤，但他的情人没有离开，他开始着手被Dean称为“捕猎收集”的工作。可以肯定Impala的后备箱有足够的储存空间。

“我可以在这里召唤Gabriel，只要准备一些材料就行了。”大天使告诉他们。

Castiel面无表情地旁观着，交叉双臂放在胸前。Dean和他差不多，除了看起来比较愿意迁就Lucifer。Sam想知道Lucifer为什么这么肯定他的兄弟还活着，尤其是在Castiel也相当肯定Gabriel死亡的前提下。但他没有得到私下打探Lucifer的机会。

大天使没打算停手，他只是瞄了一眼收集起来的熏香、草药、血液等物品，打了个响指使其燃烧。熊熊烈火之下他闭上眼睛陷入沉思。什么都没有发生。

“你不可能联络到他。”Castiel说。

Lucifer似乎有点恼怒：“我能感应到他，我知道他也能感应到我。”

“这话听上去真像乱伦。”Dean随口一说。

“但是他拒绝过来，还用某种方式伪装自己。我说不出他在哪里。”

Lucifer十指握拳，越捏越紧。大天使每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来，仿佛正处于某种精神对抗。

突然他睁开双眼，“抓住你了！”他得意地说。

“啪啪”几声吸引了三个旁观者的注意。有人在Sam和Dean背后鼓掌，兄弟俩猛地回转过去，站在他们身后的是恶作剧之神。

“干得好，哥哥。你要知道，如果Michael像你这么努力，我早就暴露了。”

“Gabriel！”Castiel惊叫。

“这就是——”Dean指着矮个子男人，看起来有必要进行确认，“大天使Gabriel？”

“惭愧！”

“弟弟，”Lucifer向他打招呼，既有如释重负的味道又带着心满意足。连Sam也没听过他用这种语气说话。

“嘿，Luci，我听说你和这些男孩玩得很愉快？”

魔鬼一只手覆在Sam的右手腕上，温柔地把他拉到自己兄弟面前。

“这是我的容器Sam。”

“对，我知道。Sam和我，我们很了解对方。”

“是。”Sam咬着牙同意道，“我们认识。”

Lucifer看上去很高兴，之后他们开始交换故事，大天使的神色越来越严肃。在他的逼问下，Gabriel透露出自己几个世纪以来假扮成一个北欧神，顶着恶作剧之神的头衔，包括他和Winchester兄弟如何相遇，Sam简单叙述了和恶作剧之神第二次极不愉快的偶遇经历，回忆结束时Lucifer十分生气，如果有人观察的足够仔细，他的脸上透露出浓浓的失望。

“别对我露出那个表情！”Gabriel叫道，“你和Michael引发了整个事端！你们的战争使天堂瓦解，我受不了！我逃出天堂，有本事告我啊！”

“你欠我的。”Lucifer强硬地说。

“为了什么？”

“为了Sam。我不管你想要做什么、你的目的是什么，我也不在乎之后你会不会投奔Michael，我只要能让容器永远维持不变的仪式。”  
“你的容器站在你的旁边，哥哥。他要做的只是说一句‘是的，我愿意’。”

Lucifer皱起额头。“那个仪式，Gabriel。告诉我，我就不会报复你对我的恋人作出不端的行为。”

Gabriel暗自分析他们，“你对这事很认真。”

“别说得好像你看不出来。”Lucifer的声音几近耳语。

兄弟俩无言对视了一会儿，最终Gabriel移开目光。

“我有一个条件。”

“是什么？”Dean说出了大家的疑问。

“你别再找我，不管是什么，我都不想再听到你看到你，或者以任何一种形式再被你召唤出来。明白了吗？”

“我希望你能陪伴我们，弟弟。”Lucifer提议。 

一瞬间，Gabriel的脸色似乎柔和下来，“我会考虑的。”

——

那一晚他们重新肌肤相亲同眠共枕。Sam对那片愈合后如同婴儿般柔嫩的皮肤爱不释手，一遍又一遍地用手和嘴唇触碰。这显然是仪式的副作用，Gabriel曾提起过，几小时候就会消失。Sam打定主意在副作用消失前他会保持清醒。

一阵微弱的羽翼拍动声引起了他的关注，既然Lucifer坐在他身后，那访客必定是Gabriel。

“来道别？”大天使问。

“差不多。”

Sam觉得自己暴露在Gabriel的视线之下，就好像对方能透过床单窥探到他的裸体。

“我不知道你打算做什么，或者这样子会持续多久。但如果这是真的——如果对你而言真有必要、真的值得，那我希望你的愿望能实现。”Gabriel咽了口唾沫，“你值得拥有快乐，别以为我没为你考虑。”

他坐在了床沿，Sam换了个位置让Lucifer坐在自己与Gabriel之间。Lucifer背靠着床头架。

“你听上去没抱多大希望。”

Gabriel耸耸肩。黑暗中他看上去毫无防备有些脆弱，以往的牙尖嘴利不复存在。

“你可以说我是个悲观主义者。”

“那么，我希望我们都能找到自己所寻觅的东西。”

“是什么让你觉得我也在寻找什么？”

Lucifer疲倦地笑了笑，“你别告诉我，你会加入异教神就因为他们更好相处。”他用傲慢的口吻说道。

Gabriel哼了一声，从床上站了起来，“我真该为此亲吻你的玩具男孩。”

Sam什么都没有看到，只感觉出空气的变化，耳边传来猛烈的撞击声，还有来自伪装的恶作剧之神小声的惊呼“噢！”

“看好你的翅膀，哥哥！”Gabriel抱怨。

“出去，别让我动手。”Lucifer语气虽然严酷，但表情一脸满足，这泄露了他真实的情绪。

“行了，行了。”Gabriel用真诚的目光看了他们最后一眼，“等我下一次看到你，你最好和现在一样快乐。你听到吗,Winchester？被让我失望！”

年轻的大天使瞪了Sam一眼，伸展全身站起来，Sam对他的身高并不在意。电闪雷鸣之下，Gabriel的翅膀在墙上投下阴影，显露出数对翅膀。

Gabriel挤了挤眉毛，“我绝对会监视你。”

就和过去他总是拥有最终发言权一样，他没有给他们回答的机会就飞走了。

Lucifer发出了一声愉快的轻笑，吻了吻Sam的脖子，没有对他弟弟的古怪举止发表评价。Sam垮下脸投入情人的怀抱，他不知道是否要期待再次与这个天使见面。

——  
第二天早上他们起晚了，Dean和Castiel早已坐在餐厅等待。Dean看了一眼Sam说：  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”

Sam发出一声叹息重重坐下。

“好吧。”他的哥哥露出笑容。“我猜还行。”他宠溺地转了转眼珠。

事情进展的比Sam几周前预计顺利得多。他在心里默默对上帝发出了一个小小的祷告以示感激。谁知道呢，说不定上帝正在听。

全文END


End file.
